


all in the family

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, off-screen orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Situation you want it in: bedroom, preferably withtheir childrenthe rest of NEWS and K8 playing just on the other side of the door.





	all in the family

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“We should have known this was going to happen,” Hina says, heaving an exasperated sigh as he tries the doorknob one last time.

Koyama grunts from where he has his ear pressed against the wall, listening for any funny business from his bandmates – or, more likely, from Hina’s bandmates.

Shige’s squeal is loud enough to be heard across town, and Koyama automatically tries to push himself _through_ the wall to get to his innocent best friend, but with no luck.

“You fuckers better not be having an orgy without me!” Hina yells, pounding on the door and taking a completely different approach to the situation.

“Don’t worry, Hina-chan!” Ohkura’s unmistakable voice drips like syrup. “We’re playing very nicely with our toys.”

“Maruyama-kun,” Shige’s voice continues, lowering his voice to a hiss. “I don’t think this is a good idea… Koyama is right in the other room!”

Tegoshi laughs and Yamapi groans, and Koyama bangs his head against the wall. The unmistakable sounds of kissing and slurping and skin smacking skin have him blushing furiously, reluctantly turning away from the wall and standing with his arms folded, feeling helpless as his best friends are molested by the bad Osaka men.

“Don’t forget to use condoms!” Hina hollers as an afterthought, always the responsible one. “You don’t know where they’ve been!”

“They haven’t been anywhere!” Koyama exclaims, turning his anger and frustration on the worst of the lot. “My group is pure as the driven snow.”

“Come on, Shibutani, Akanishi sucks better cock than you.” Yamapi’s growl is barely audible, but enough to make Koyama frown in disappointment and Hina raise his eyebrows knowingly.

“Okay,” Tegoshi is saying decidedly, and Koyama imagines him with his hands on his hips in the center of the room, ready to put a stop to this lunacy. “Maruyama and Shige in that corner, Yamapi and Subaru over there, Massu and Ohkura in the kitchen, appropriately enough -”

“Ne, Koyama!” Massu’s voice interrupts Tegoshi’s lineup. “I hope you don’t mind, we’re finishing off the chocolate syrup.”

Koyama feels like he wants to cry.

“Oi!” Ryo booms, and Koyama has a fleeting hope that the voice of reason will conquer. “Get your paws off of my Tego-nyan, Yokoyama. If anyone is going to deflower him, it will be _me_.”

Tegoshi’s laugh is sardonic. “Oh, Ryo-tan, it’s a little late for that.”

A lone tear runs down Koyama’s cheek, his hands splayed on the wall like he’ll find a super secret catch switch in his own bedroom. When Shige wails in a way that definitely implies orgasm, Koyama’s eyes spill over and he sobs quietly into his arm.

A soft finger wipes the wetness from his cheek, and he looks up into the warm, concerned eyes of Hina. “Are you upset because it’s happening or because you’re not there?”

“I-I don’t know,” Koyama answers honestly, feeling strangely comforted by Hina’s gentle touch and soothing voice. Hina’s hand lingers and Koyama finds himself clutching onto it, grateful for some type of solidity when he feels so out of control.

Hina’s smile is infectious as he pushes Koyama’s bangs out of his eyes and leans along the wall next to him. “They’re big boys now, they can handle themselves,” he whispers. “I learned that a long time ago with mine. They clearly locked us in here because they thought we would try to stop it.”

“They’re right,” Koyama mumbles, his voice cracking.

“But it’s good for them,” Hina continues, stepping a little closer to urge Koyama’s head on his shoulder, which Koyama gratefully accepts and ends up falling into Hina’s embrace. “It’ll be good for you too.”

Koyama doesn’t know what’s happening at first, but then he feels Hina’s lips on his neck and can’t stop his body from reacting; he wraps both arms around Hina’s waist and tilts his head, exposing his neck for more and burying his face shamefully in Hina’s shoulder.

Koyama doesn’t hear Tegoshi’s giggles, Ohkura’s moans, or even Yamapi’s smacks (how he knows they’re coming from Yamapi, he’ll never understand), only Hina’s even breathing as he kisses a line up to Koyama’s ear, gently blowing air inside and catching him when his knees give out.

“Mu-Murakami-kun,” Koyama finally manages to stutter, his body shuddering from Hina’s efforts. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you relax,” Hina replies, his voice deep and rich in Koyama’s ear. “We all need this kind of tension release every now and then. I can tell you’ve never had one – your tension is through the roof.”

“I’ve had one,” Koyama says, a little confused. “I’ve been with a girl before.”

Hina’s chuckle sends a jolt straight down his spine, especially when his fingers start to sneak under Koyama’s shirt. “You can’t have this kind of release with girls. It’s always about the heart. There are always feelings involved, worrying about making her feel good, saying the right thing afterwards. With guys, it’s simple – get each other off and laugh about it later. You can’t stand there and tell me right now that you don’t want me to touch you, to make you feel good.”

Koyama tries to form the words, but Hina’s tongue is in his ear and his fingers are trailing along his abdomen and Koyama can’t do anything but nod.

“But you don’t love me,” Hina adds knowingly.

With a tiny traitorous noise and a jerk of his body, Koyama nods again.

Hina’s lips drag along Koyama’s chin until they’re lingering at his mouth, waiting. “I think that while the ‘kids’ are playing, the ‘adults’ should take advantage of their alone time, don’t you?”

Koyama would nod a third time, but Hina closed the distance between them and Koyama decides that the best way to respond is to tighten his hold on Hina and put 110% of himself into the kiss. It’s no-nonsense, Hina’s tongue seeking out Koyama’s without so much as a warning, but Koyama finds himself enjoying the dominance inflected upon him, and before he knows it he’s looped a leg around Hina’s and pulled him closer.

The noises in the other room are completely overpowered by the beating of Koyama’s heart mixed with Hina’s sporadic grunts of impatience as he manages to pry Koyama away from the wall and nudge him onto his own bed. Koyama bounces a little as he falls, a giggle escaping him before it turns into a choked moan when Hina lands right on top of him, immediately returning to their kiss and moving against him in a way that has Koyama losing his mind a little.

Hina’s pushing up Koyama’s shirt, touching all of the places that Koyama didn’t know he liked to be touched, smiling against Koyama’s lips when the man beneath squirms at a light touch to the sides or a graze over a nipple. Koyama makes a small rumbling noise that could constitute as a purr when Hina abruptly pulls away and follows his fingers with his tongue, Koyama’s own fingers digging into the bedsheets as he tosses his head back and forth with the building frustration. “Murakami-kun…” he whines, pleading.

He can feel Hina grinning against his skin, along with fingers looping in his belt loops. He opens his eyes in time to see Hina unfasten the button of his pants with his mouth, looking up at him with those innocent eyes even as he takes the zipper in his teeth and pulls down, paying no mind to the insistent bulge that’s threatening to burst through the newly created escape route.

“Murakami-kun,” Koyama says again, his voice now surprised, propping himself up on his elbows to watch.

“Bet no ho ever did this to you,” Hina mutters under his breath as he takes Koyama into his mouth, wasting absolutely no time sucking in and out while holding Koyama’s hips down with both hands.

Koyama howls, and his last coherent thought is that everybody in the next room had to have heard that before he loses himself completely to Hina’s amazing mouth, hot and wet and airtight around him, and it’s a good thing Hina’s got him pinned because Koyama can’t control the way his lower body wants to thrust up, overcome by the urge every man gets when he finds a cavern this good and fuck it stupid.

In lieu of being able to satisfy that urge, his fingers find Hina’s hair and he’s tugging, yanking, making Hina growl deeply around him and fuck, that feels good too. Koyama’s not trying to keep his voice down and right now he could care less if the rest of his group unlocks the door and stands there drop-jawed watching them, watching _him_ wiggle around like a worm on his own bed with his pants around his knees, pulling on Hina’s hair like it’s actually making a difference.

Koyama’s eyes fly open just in case, but the only person who’s looking at him is Hina, his eyes trained on Koyama’s face as he swallows around him, making Koyama arch his back and actually whine when he can’t push up, tears of a different kind forming in the corners of his eyes.

Hina sees this and lets Koyama fall from his mouth, quickly crawling up his body and pressing his lips to the moisture. “You’re acting like you want to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me?”

Koyama feels his face heat up at the nasty word, but nods all the same. He has no shame anymore, just a need to come and feel that beautiful tension release as Hina described it.

“Can you do it yourself or do you want me to ride you?” Hina asks, and Koyama snaps. He’s on top of Hina before he knows it, straddling his waist and fusing their mouths together as he pulls at Hina’s clothes and grinds against him.

Hina’s moan is serious, just as loud as Koyama’s, and Koyama spends a brief second entertaining the thought that perhaps Hina needs this just as much as he does, the nasu-mama ranger who takes care of the others being taken care of himself for once.

Koyama doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Hina has no problem lending a helping hand, as it were, and it doesn’t take long for Koyama to catch on and have Hina whimpering and trembling beneath him, lifting his knees to his waist and jerkily pushing back against his intrusion like he needs it more than air. Far be it for Koyama to deny anyone anything that important, and he barely breathes a warning before he’s inside Hina, slowly easing all the way until his balls met Hina’s skin, feeling an odd sense of power at the way Hina’s clinging to him and groaning softly, seemingly unable to close his mouth all the way or keep his eyes open.

The way Hina molds to him is unbelievable, and Koyama hesitates so long that his body starts to shake from holding back, but then he receives a kick in the ass from Hina and, just like before, the urge comes back and this time he can oblige it.

Koyama fucks him hard, fast, thrusting sharply and deeply while kneeling between his legs and gripping onto Hina’s thighs for support. He sees no reason to lean down to kiss him, that’s not what either of them wants, and the way Hina’s thrashing about and screaming seems to imply that it wouldn’t be in his best interest anyway.

Koyama’s lungs explode first, uncontrollable moans that become so frequent that he’s in danger of hyperventilating, his rhythm faltering as he gets close. He opens his eyes long enough to see Hina’s eyes on him and his hand on his cock, shamelessly pulling himself off right there, and that’s all it takes for Koyama to fall apart, pounding mercilessly as Hina clenches more tightly around him, making it through three more thrusts before emptying his woes deep inside Hina while Hina’s cock twitches and spills over his fingers.

It doesn’t feel weird afterwards, even when Koyama pulls out and collapses completely on top of him. His abs are sore and his thighs won’t stop shaking, his heart beating so fast that he thinks it might bolt out of his chest and bounce off of the walls, but regardless of all that, he’s never felt calmer in his entire life.

“Lesson learned,” he mumbles into Hina’s neck.

Hina chuckles but doesn’t say anything, slowly lowering his legs to entwine with Koyama’s while softly stroking his hair. The unspoken ‘I told you so’ hangs in the air, and Koyama’s mind goes back to the people in the next room, the ones who felt that he would put a hindrance in their plans to ‘relax’ together.

What they don’t know is that the next time, Koyama will be the one locking the door.


End file.
